dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Prime Earth)
Bruce was born on February 19, 1972, as the son of Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha as the sole heir to the Wayne Fortune. By all accounts, Bruce had a blessed childhood where his natural intelligence and athleticism were praised by his parents, though his mother also insisted he use his skills to better the world. Bruce developed a close relationship with the butler of the Wayne Estate, Alfred Pennyworth and his father’s best friend, Leslie Thompkins. When Bruce entered kindergarten in 1978, he met and befriended Tommy Elliot and the two continued to be the best friends for nearly a decade afterwards. Through Tommy, Bruce met Julie Madison, a witty and artistic girl who quickly became the apple of Bruce’s eye. Though many of the girls at his school developed crushes on him, he developed one on Julie. Bruce and his younger cousins, Kate, Bette and Ellie were not very close, though they still would play together and got along quite well. As he grew older, his family's reputation made Bruce restless, and he began sneaking out of school to visit Gotham City, where he wouldn't be so easily recognized. On one such outing, when he was ten years old, he was picked up by Officer Jim Gordon and his partner on their patrol. En route back to the station, Bruce witnessed Jim accepting a trenchcoat as a bribe from a tailor - though neither realized it was a bribe at the time - but Bruce would remember it as an indicator of Jim's character. After his parents came to retrieve him, the Waynes went to see The Mark of Zorro at the Monarch Theater. After the film, a mugger named Joe Chill attempted to rob them at gunpoint, and panicked, shooting both Thomas and Martha dead. Following his parents deaths, Bruce attempted to commit suicide with a razor blade. However, just before he went through with it, he realized that this wasn't what his parents would want, and it was at that moment Bruce vowed to spend the rest of his life warring on crime. He already been training his mind, body and various skills with several tutors, but Bruce would need to leave Gotham to do it. Bruce sadly ended his childhood romance with Julie and graduated high school early from Brentwood at fourteen. Bruce said goodbye to Alfred and visited his parents grave one last time, where he stumbled upon a young girl from school, Andrea Beaumont. After spending his last night talking with her, Bruce left Gotham in 1986 to study abroad. After graduating high school early, Bruce began a global sojourn. He began taking classes at Cambridge, the Sorbonne and other European Universities where he expanded his knowledge in criminology and forensics. During this time, Bruce also moonlighted with less established mentors who would school Bruce in taverns, back-alleys and empty warehouses. However, Bruce never stayed long and often dropped out. Eventually, Bruce started learning his detective skills from Harvey Harris, the best detective in London in 1987. Bruce later traveled to France in 1988 to study forensics under Willie Doggett, where he met Giovanni Zatara, a sorcerer moonlighting as a magician. Bruce stayed with Zatara and his daughter Zatanna, who developed a crush on the man. Zatara helped Bruce learn to escape several traps and other tricks and illusions, such as using smoke to disappear. Zatanna gathered up the courage to ask Bruce on a date and the two had a brief romantic encounter on top of the Eiffel Tower. The two had to part ways the next day, forcing their romance to remain brief. Bruce confined to travel, training with Shihan Matsuda in the Himalayan Mountains. From Shihan Matsuda, Bruce wanted to learn to further his martial art skills but also to control his body with complete mastery and precision. Shihan would eventually send Bruce to Master Kirigi in Korea. Bruce would excel under Kirigi, would who eventually pass his name along to a man named Henri Ducard. In the summer of 1990, Bruce stumbled upon his childhood love, Julie Madison in Vlatava during Julie’s art apprenticeship. The two reignited their romance and once again shared an intimate first before Julie returned to the United States. Bruce continued to train under other various mentors in South America and the Australian outback. In December of 1992, Bruce returned to the U.S. to put his affairs in order. He was reunited with Andrea Beaumont when the two hit it off at a high society Christmas party. The two entered a whirlwind romance and he considered giving up his crusade in favor of his life with Andrea. Unbeknownst to Bruce, Andrea’s father was a high ranking member of the mob. On the eve of Bruce’s proposal in April of 1993, Andrea was forced to flee the country due to her father's scheming of the mob. The heartbroken Bruce moved to Washington D.C. in June of 1993, to prepare for his admittance to the FBI Academy at Quantico where he lasted exactly four weeks before he realized the justice he sought would not be gained through official channels. Bruce once again departed the U.S. after meeting a man named Henri Ducard.